A Dragon's Promise
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: ONESHOT! Haku makes sure Chihiro remembers him wile he's not there. HakuxChi If you don't read I'll send hungry bunnys to eat your pants. Oooooooooo! How embarising!


Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miazaki-sensei does. But I love it!

"Will we meet again, someday?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go! And don't look back!"

Three years later

Kohaku River had just finished the paperwork involved in his retirement of apprenticeship. He didn't think retiring meant three years worth of paperwork. But when your Yubaba's, I guess nothing's what you think. Now Haku was trying to find a way to keep his promise.

"And then, we go see Chihiro!" he said looking at his plan in Zeniba's cottage, Rin hovering over his head.

"That's great Haku, except for that one we'd need ten high class wizards, fifty A-class pyro witches, and a giant napkin," Rin said rudely.

Haku looked at his plan. Then he crumbed it up. He started doodling on another piece of paper.

"How about…"

"Needs a team of Navy Seals, at leased an O-class earth charmer, and Merlin."

He looked back at his paper. He realized his ideas had been getting crazier and crazier. He crumpled up the paper. He held his head from all the thinking.

"Just face it Haku, we don't have anything we need to get to her," Rin said patting his head.

"What if…!"

"Does it have anything to do with flying monkeys?"

Haku slumped in his seat.

"All right, all this thinking must make you guys hungry," Zaniba said, putting a plate of chocolate-chip cookies on the table. Haku and Rin took one. Haku munched on his.

"What do we have?" Haku asked.

"Well, let's see…" Rin said, "you, me, a big black thing, a large baby, a fly, a crack pot 'Granny', and an endless supply of yarn!"

Haku looked at the sleeping baby that was supposed to be helping them. If it weren't for his snoring, Haku would have forgotten he was there. Haku took another bite out of his cookie. He couldn't think of anything rational. He put the cookie down.

"I'm going for a walk," and with that he left. The open air was rather relaxing. He stared up at the very sky he and Chihiro had flown.

"You didn't it Chihiro! I remember. I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"

"A river spirit!"

"My name is the Kohaku River. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pink shoe!"

"You're the one who carried me to shore! You saved me! … I knew you were good!"

That was a long time ago. He didn't like the feeling he had when she left. A feeling like he was going to cry but for sadness instead of joy.

"There's no water here, I can walk across!"

"But I can't go any further."

"Will we meet again, someday!"

"I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go! And don't look back!"

With that her hand left his. And when her head had turned he let the tear fall.

Haku looked at the same spot he had been looking at for the last thirty minutes. Then he snapped out of his gaze. He wanted Chihiro to remember him… but if he couldn't see her soon… then an idea struck. He raced back inside.

"Zaniba, I need you're help with something!"

"Oh, well, what is it, deer Haku?"

"Can you teach me how to knit?" there was a glimmer in his eye.

(In the human world…)

Chihiro looked out the window of the science room. Class had ended but she was in a daze of her own. But it was just Haku's face. The thing to snap her back into reality was her classmates talking.

"I'm not gonna ask her, you ask her!"

"Why would I ask Chihiro to the dance?"

"Cuz, she's steamin'!"

"So, she's pretty. She's so stuck up. She acts as if she's all alone. With no one to talk to when people are trying to be nice and start a conversation!"

"But she's steamin'!"

"Shut up fool!"

Chihiro glared at the boys. She didn't care about this stupid dance that was coming up. She most certainly wasn't going to say yes to anyone who asked her. She looked back at the window and was startled to see a little bird sitting on the windowsill. Chihiro opened the window and the bird stuck out a leg. There was a little package and note on it. Chihiro took it and the bird flew away. She read the note:

Dear Chihiro,

It'll tack longer than expected. Just don't forget me.

That was it. Nothing else. So she opened the small package. Inside was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a hand knitted pendent. It had the print of a silver dragon with a teal main. Chihiro knew who it was from. Maybe she would go to the dance. It didn't matter if she didn't have a date. As long as she got to were her knew favorite necklace.

END 


End file.
